Granger, Zabini, or Malfoy?
by KKM
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is really a pureblood who was kidnapped from the Zabini family and just wants to find out who she truly is. But what happens when she finds out she is betrothed to non other then Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Granger, Zabini, or Malfoy?**

By: Keshia Kay Mansell

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 1: The Great Zabini Tragedy**

Hermione awoke with a smile on her face. Today was her seventeenth birthday. A day that signified her coming of age in the Wizarding World. This excited her to no end because now she would be able to take her apparation test. This also meant that she would have greater privileges upon returning for her final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

With these thoughts fresh in her mind, Hermione quickly showered, dressed, and combed her unruly hair. After her morning ritual was complete, she excitedly bounded down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Upon entering, she gave the room a curious glance. Normally the Grangers would be sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast served, smiles on their faces, and a present waiting for her on the table.

But this year it was different. Instead of breakfast laying at her seat, a cup of hot tea and a biscuit awaited her. There was no present occupying the table and in it's place was a very old and tattered newspaper that looked oddly similar to the _Daily Prophet_. But most confusing of all was the expressions on her parents faces that mirrored both fright and a sense of loss. Katherine, her mother, was anxiously fidgeting with the corner of her apron while looking back and forth between her husband and daughter. Richard, on the other hand, was avoiding eye contact with either woman at all costs.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Hermione asked cautiously, her previous happiness fading like the wind.

"N-nothing, sweet heart." Katherine stuttered, "Everything is f-fine."

"There's no use lying to the girl, Kitty. She's smart enough to know when things are amiss." Richard stated tiredly as he finally looked upon Hermione. "She needs to know the truth."

Hermione sat down at the table, still very confused and frightened at the discussion the two were partaking in. What were they hiding from her that could be so terrible? Before she could question their motives, Richard nodded down at the newspaper.

"Read this article first and then we'll explain. Everything you need to know is in that article." he said. Taking his advice, Hermione began to read the crinkled print.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

**Tragedy At The Zabini House **

_This morning the Zabini's woke to find their one year old daughter, Annika Marie Zabini, kidnapped from the room she and her twin brother, Blaise Antonio Zabini, shared at the Zabini Manor in Italy. Aurors believe the girl was taken sometime between midnight and one. They also seem to be very interested in questioning the child's Uncle Richard Carroll Zabini, who had gotten in a fight with the girl's parents that previous night._

_Annika has a tanned skin tone with black wavy hair. Her most defined features are her amazingly blue eyes, which tend to be very common among the Zabini line. On the night of her disappearance, Annika was wearing a light pink night dress with matching booties._

_If you have any information regarding this case, please notify Aurors immediately. Craig and Aurora Zabini would be grateful to all who can help. _

_Thank you._

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

Hermione's head was spinning by the time she finished the article. Above the title, she looked sadly at the little baby girl who was gurgling in the picture. Hermione doubted that they had ever found her. She had known Blaise Zabini since she was eleven. Never once had she known that he had been suffering this whole time. She knew that it must feel horrible to loose a loved one like that.

But then Hermione began to think logically. How did muggles gat a hold of a _Daily Prophet_ that was as old as she? And more importantly, what the hell did the Zabini's have to do with her?

"I don't understand…" Hermione said after a few moments of deep thought.

"I thought you might not, but allow use to explain." Richard sighed, "We are not really Muggles and you were never truly a Mudblood."

Upon hearing such words, Hermione immediately became livid. She bolted from her chair, knocking it backwards, then aimed her wand at the two adults in front of her. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my parents!?" Hermione asked in a murderous tone. In her mind, these two could possibly be Death Eaters who were sent to obtain her.

"H-honey, you don't understand!" Katherine cried, "Please just listen!"

"Make it quick." Hermione ordered, lowering her guard for a millisecond. Big mistake.

"_Expelliamus!_" Richard shouted unexpectedly. He caught Hermione's wand with ease. "Hermione we never wanted to hurt _you_, but you must know the truth."

Hermione eyed his wand with uneasiness as she righted her chair and reseated herself at the table. "W-what is it that you have to tell me?" Hermione asked in a meek voice.

"Quite a bit actually." Richard answered. "Hermione, your entire life here has been a lie. The Grangers never truly existed, you see. I made them up."

"Who are you." Hermione asked again, this time with less authority.

"Why don't you tell me, Hermione." Richard smirked as he pointed to a name on the old _Dailey Prophet_. Hermione gasped when she saw whose name he had pointed to. "Yes, I am indeed Richard Zabini, always second to my dear sweet brother. But not this time, of course."

"W-wait a second! Does that mean I'm… I'm the little girl in that picture!?" Hermione questioned in horror.

"Hermione, please don't be angry." Katherine Zabini cooed. She tried to comfort the girl with a hug, but Hermione batted her away.

_"Don't touch me!"_ She hissed. "How could you!? You kidnapped me from my one true family and you expect me to welcome this bit of news with opened arms? I don't think so!"

"You will not speak to her in such away. You do want an explanation, am I correct?" Hermione shook her head 'yes'. "Good. Then I will start from the beginning. I am the youngest of two children. My older brother Craig, your father, was always treated with more respect then I ever could because as the eldest child he was the heir to the Zabini fortune. Luck always seemed to be on his side. While I was a failing business man in Diagon Alley, he was a respected politician at the Ministry.

"Then he got lucky with a pureblood witch he met while on a campaign tour, Aurora Zephyr, your mother. They hit it off right away and soon were married. I too got married soon after. My marriage with Katherine, however was rocky and we later found out that she could not have children. I was so jealous when Craig announced that Aurora was not only pregnant with one child, but two. I was so angry! Why should he always have what I could not?

"Then, a year after you and your brother were born he did the unthinkable, he banished my wife and I from the family saying that we were a disgrace to the Zabini linage. That night I decided to get him back. I would hurt him as much as he had hurt me! So the next night I persuaded an old house elf to let me in the house and I kidnapped his pride and joy. We then took you to Muggle London and changed your name and appearance with a simple glamour charm. Then we raised you as our own."

"Did you ever truly love me?" Hermione asked with tears in her amber eyes.

"With all our hearts." Katherine answered lovingly.

"Why have you told me these things?" Hermione asked. "Surely you know that if the Aurors were to find out, you would both go to Azkaban. They might even give you the Dementor's kiss!"

"We know , honey." Katherine answered. "We couldn't bare to lie to you anymore. Today you are of age, free to do as you please. We only want what's best for you."

"Besides, you wouldn't _really_ turn in the people who loved and raised you for the past sixteen years, _right_?" Richard asked suspiciously. When Hermione shook her head 'no', the mood lightened considerably. Richard allowed Hermione to have her wand back and he conjured up her presents with his wand.

On the outside, Hermione looked as if she hadn't just been told that she was the long-lost daughter of the Zabini family. But on the inside, she was planning a way to exploit this kidnapping to the whole Wizarding World. She would not stand by and watch these people get away with their rotten scheme. They would pay dearly for allowing her to unconsciously live a lie.

For years she had been teased and tormented about her blood. People had looked down on her more then capable magic abilities feeling that she was unworthy of such talents. All of her pain and suffering was because of their petty mistakes and acts of revenge.

Numerous questions engulfed her thoughts. What would her friends say about her new heritage? Would the purebloods suddenly accept her upon finding out who she was? Would they all treat her differently because of her new blood status? She wasn't sure, but she _did_ know that she _would_ alert the Ministry and she _would_ get to the bottom of this.

That night, instead of preparing for bed as she usually would have, Hermione sat at her bedside desk and wrote three letters explaining the day's events. One was addressed to Kingsley Shackbolt, Head of the Auror Department. Another was addressed to Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The final letter was addressed to the Burrow, where all of her close friends stayed.

Because Hermione had no owl, she whispered an enchantment that sent her letters soaring like bright, red commits in the sky. After she had done this she sat on her bed and allowed Crookshanks to curl up on her lap. All she had to do now was wait.

That night, no one in the Granger-Zabini household slept.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N: **At the moment I seem to be having a brain freeze on what I want to do with SG 2, so I decided to try a few different story ideas while I think about what to do. I know that there have been quite a few stories written that are similar to this, but I have yet to see someone write about a kidnapping so here it is! I got the name Annika from a friend of mine who named her daughter after Anakin Skywalker. Aurora's name is from the Disney classic, _Sleeping Beauty_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Granger, Zabini, or Malfoy?**

By: Keshia Kay Mansell

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Last Time:**

_That night, instead of preparing for bed as she usually would have, Hermione sat at her bedside desk and wrote three letters explaining the day's events. One was addressed to Kingsley Shackbolt, Head of the Auror Department. Another was addressed to Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The final letter was addressed to the Burrow, where all of her close friends stayed._

_Because Hermione had no owl, she whispered an enchantment that sent her letters soaring like bright, red commits in the sky. After she had done this she sat on her bed and allowed Crookshanks to curl up on her lap. All she had to do now was wait._

_That night, no one in the Granger-Zabini household slept._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 2: A Journey to the Ministry**

Exactly five minutes after Hermione had sent the letters, she heard a quiet _pop_ near her window that signified the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. She rose from her position to speak, but he raised his hand to silence her. Without a word he swished his wand, removing the glamour charms that had been placed over her for the past sixteen years of her life.

He watched in amazement as her pale skin began to darken. Her unruly tangles of brown hair began to tame itself into soft, black waves. Her once fiery amber eyes morphed into an icy blue. But the most oddest thing about the transformation was that her shape and features stayed the same. You could still see a little bit of Hermione in Annika's Italian face.

"So it _is_ true!" he exclaimed in an excited voice as he gave her a warm hug. His blue eyes twinkled in merriment. "And to think that you were right under our noses this whole time! Goodness, me! On we go, dear child, for the Aurors will be here any moment now!"

Hermione, who was now extremely exhausted from her transformation, warily grabbed a hold of the arm Professor Dumbledore offered her. She almost immediately regretted it. As her first time in experiencing side-along apparation, she had to admit that this would probably be her least favorite form of travel from now on. She felt as if she was being squeezed into a tube only to be pulled out by the pit of her navel. The sensation was so uncomfortable that she felt the strong need to vomit afterwards. Luckily for Professor Dumbledore, she didn't.

Hermione found that she and the Professor had landed in front of the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix at Number 12 Grimuald Place. Hermione quickly followed as Professor Dumbledore led her to the entrance.

"Shouldn't we be at the Ministry right now, Professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course, Miss Zabini, but we are here to meet Mr. Weasley and Mr. Shackbolt." he answered. "We will floo from here, don't worry."

He and Hermione entered the safe-house and were met in the din with the anxious faces of Kingsley Shackbolt and Arthur Weasley.

"Goodness, Hermione, your letter gave us quite a scare! My, don't you look different without your glamour charms on." Mr. Weasley said as he enveloped her in warm a hug. Hermione had always thought of the Weasleys as her second family. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I'm just tired, that's all." Hermione replied as she gave him a small smile.

"Come, now. There is no time to reacquaint with each other." Kingsley said as he grabbed a handful of green powder from the floo. "The Zabinis are due to arrive at the Ministry any minute now."

With that said, the other three grabbed handfuls of floo powder and followed Kingsley into the emerald flames after shouting, "_Ministry of Magic!_" as clearly as humanly possible. Once they had arrived, Hermione found that their operation wasn't as low key as she would have liked. The whole room was full of reporters.

The three older wizards acted as her bodyguards as they carefully guided her through the thick crowds of reporters acting as a shield around her. Hermione felt a the start of a migraine befall her as she was blinded by the continuous strobe of cameras. She breathed a sigh of relief when they all reached the safety of the elevator.

Hermione was so utterly exhausted by the time she reached Kingsley's office that she didn't have it in her to respond when both Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley bid her farewell. No sooner had they left, a hysterical Mrs. Zabini rushed through the doors and tackled her with hugs and kisses.

"Aurora, darling, stop that. Can't you see that the poor girl is tired?" Mr. Zabini smiled in amusement at the bewildered look his daughter was giving the excited woman before her. Mrs. Zabini huffed defiantly before slowly backing away. Even though she had granted that particular wish, she still glanced at the girl every two or three minutes as if to make sure she was still there.

"Now that you both are here, I believe that it is time to discuss your daughters whereabouts for the past fifteen years." Kingsley started. As he spoke, Hermione studied her parents with a watchful eye.

Craig Zabini looked quite a bit like an older version of Blaise. He had short, wavy black hair that shined healthily. His dark tan crisp dress robes practically screamed rich Italian Pureblood. His face was handsome, though at the moment it held a serious look with a hint of worry. While one of his hands rested on Kingsley's desk, the other lay on Aurora's knee as a gesture of comfort when she needed it.

If Hermione had to pick, she'd say that besides her wavy hair, she looked more like her mother. Aurora Zabini had straight, black hair that was tied in a French knot at the top of her head. Her features, though etched with worry, were soft and beautiful. She was wearing elegant dress robes that not only went well with her husband's, but also complemented her olive complexion.

Hermione felt sorry for them as she watched her father sign a few documents. What a shock it must be to find out that their long-lost daughter had been right under their noses this whole time. Hermione knew then that she had made the correct choice by exploiting Richard and Katherine Zabini for whom they truly were, home wreckers and heart breakers. Never again would her parents mourn the loss of their daughter.

"Come, Annika." Mr. Zabini said in a light tone, "It is time to take you to your rightful home."

Hermione obliged and even allowed for Mrs. Zabini to grasp her hand as they made their way from the office.

"Do you think the press has left yet?" Mrs. Zabini asked her husband as she gave her daughter's hand a light squeeze.

"As much as I hope so, I don't believe that they would leave so soon after hearing about something as great as this." he answered in slight distaste.

"How did they find out anyway?" Hermione spoke to them for the first time. Mrs. Zabini gave her a warm smile and allowed her husband to answer.

"You will find that the Ministry has many leaks. What is meant to be secret never remains secret for long unless you are an Unspeakable." he answered. "But lets not dwell on that. I'm sure you want to ask more interesting things."

As they entered the elevator, Hermione thought for a moment before asking, "Is Blaise my only sibling?"

"No, pumpkin." her father answered, already giving her a pet name. "You also have a six year old little brother named Marco Polo Zabini."

"Marco Polo?" Hermione giggled. Mr. Zabini blushed a bit at her obvious amusement by the name.

"Oh, yes! Craig has always adored that foolish game." Said Mrs. Zabini as she joined her daughter in a fit of giggles.

By the time they flooed home, Hermione and her mother's stomachs ached from to much laughter and Mr. Zabini kept eyeing them as if they were crazy. Soon they all bid each other good night. Much to Hermione's displeasure, she was escorted to her room by a house elf. But, keeping in mind that she was under a new roof with different rules, she kindly went off to bed without any mention of elf rights or S.P.E.W.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N:** In the next chapter we'll see how Blaise will react to all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Granger, Zabini, or Malfoy?**

By: Keshia Kay Mansell

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Last Time:**

_By the time they flooed home, Hermione and her mother's stomachs ached from to much laughter and Mr. Zabini kept eyeing them as if they were crazy. Soon they all bid each other good night. Much to Hermione's displeasure, she was escorted to her room by a house elf. But, keeping in mind that she was under a new roof with different rules, she kindly went off to bed without any mention of elf rights or S.P.E.W._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 3: Blaise's Warning**

Hermione woke in a foreign bed. As she glanced around the room, she spotted an old armoire that was engraved with the Zabini family's crest. Then she was reminded of the events that had taken place that previous night. She was no longer a Granger. She wasn't even Hermione anymore, she was Annika. The rest were just lies. Her whole life had been a lie.

Her sour thoughts were put to an end when her door opened and a little poked his head in, staring at her in wonder. He was a bit small for his age, but a Zabini no less. Hermione gave him a warm smile and in return he gave her a shy one.

"Come in, I won't hurt you." Hermione said in a loving tone as she patted the side of her bed. He slowly did as he was asked and sat next to her on the bed. "You must be Marco, correct?" she inquired. The boy gave her a toothy grin in response. "I'm your sister, Annika Marie." Once again she was met by the boy's silence and instead of a reply, she received a hug.

"He never speaks." a masculine voice told her. Hermione looked up and saw Blaise leaning up against her doorframe.

"'Morning, Blaise." she greeted rather awkwardly. She, Harry, and Ron had been enemies with Blaise and the other Slytherins for years. Blaise was even best friends with Draco Malfoy, who was in Hermione's opinion the worst of them all. Together, those boys had tormented her about her supposed blood enough to make any normal witch want to commit suicide. But, then again, Hermione had never been normal. She was always an over-achiever, or as they had put it, 'a bucktoothed know-it-all.'

Instead of replying, Blaise entered her room and studied her for a moment. Hermione began to feel slightly uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze. "You still look like yourself." he commented. That much was true. The only few differences that she had was her tanned skin pigment, her blue eyes, and her now somewhat tamed curly black hair. The rest was exactly the same.

"I know. I don't believe they said the original incantation correctly." she replied much in the same tone she would have had she been answering a question at school.

"Perhaps. You of all people_ would_ know that." he said, not breaking eye contact. Hermione's cheeks heated up a little, but she still continued to meet his gaze. It was like a silent challenge between the two. Blaise broke the connection suddenly, which startled Hermione though she'd never admit it.

"At least you ended up being someone smart." Blaise said thoughtfully as he turned his body so that he could look out of her bedroom window. Then he glanced back at her again. "Purebloods live a very different type of life then what you're used to." he said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously. Blaise turned around so that he was once again fully facing her.

"Did you really think all of this through?" Blaise answered with a question of his own. What _was_ there to think about? She was kidnapped, end of story! It's not like they were a family of Death- oh…damn.

Blaise must have noticed her change in attitude because he continued his speech. "There's more to it then that as well. I'm not lying when I say that you would have been better off growing up as a Mudblood." he said bluntly. "If Voldemort ever finds out about who you were before, he will use you for information. Our parents can only protect you for so long."

Hermione had become quite pale by the end of his speech. The more she thought over his words, the more she wished that she had never known. She decided against replying when she saw Marco's frightened face beside her. Even at age six, he knew exactly what they were talking about and the dangers of Voldemort. Blaise reacted by gently picking up his little brother.

"If Voldemort ever gets a hold of your knowledge, you'll become as helpless as Marco has." he said quietly before leaving her.

Hermione was very troubled over that last comment and pondered it as she put on her clothes for the day. Why had he said that about Marco? Had Voldemort done something to the young boy? She began to get a headache as questions filled her mind and thoughts of Voldemort finding her identity began to sink in. She would have to keep her guard up in these treacherous waters.

After she had dressed, she slowly walked downstairs and walked toward the direction she thought the kitchen would be. When she entered the correct room, she was startled to see that the Zabinis were not the only ones dining at the table. Three blondes gave her disapproving gazes as she glared back.

"Good morning, honey. Have you met the Malfoys?" her mother asked as Hermione sat at the table.

"Yes, I believe I have." she said in an icy tone that was ignored by everyone at the table. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"Oi Granger, who put a broomstick up your bum this morning?" Draco sneered. The room went quiet as they all waited to hear Hermione's reply.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern Malfoy. Oh, and it's Zabini now, but I know how hard it is for you to get things through that thick head of yours. Perhaps you should go to St. Mungo's and get some help for that." She said in an annoyed tone as she pursed her lips.

"You'll soon learn not to talk to me that way, Gr-Zabini." he scowled.

"Oh, and why do you think that I'd do a stupid thing like _that?_" She snorted. But soon his scowl turned into a mischievous smirk.

"You haven't told her yet?" he asked Mr. Zabini with amusement.

"Told me what?" Hermione asked in a confused tone.

"I'm your fiancé." he said smugly. Hermione promptly fainted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N:** In the next chapter we'll find out why Hermione is engaged to Draco and what she plans to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Granger, Zabini, or Malfoy?**

By: Keshia Kay Mansell

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Last Time:**

_"You'll soon learn not to talk to me that way, Gr-Zabini." he scowled._

_"Oh, and why do you think that I'd do a stupid thing like that?" She snorted. But soon his scowl turned into a mischievous smirk._

_"You haven't told her yet?" he asked Mr. Zabini with amusement._

_"Told me what?" Hermione asked in a confused tone._

_"I'm your fiancé." he said smugly. Hermione promptly fainted._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

To say that Hermione was angry would be a sad understatement. In fact, she was absolutely furious. After she had regained consciousness, she and Draco had gotten into a verbal spar that had ended with Hermione slapping him and shouting about how he'd once again managed to ruin her life. Currently, she was lying on the bed in her room allowing herself to soak in her tears of misery.

After awhile, she calmed down a bit and her fitful sobs reduced into minor hiccups and a slightly unsteady breathing pattern. She tiredly rolled over on her bed and stared at the ceiling as she thought over her situation. She heard someone knock on her door and replied in a hoarse voice, "Come in."

Her door opened to revile an upset Mrs. Zabini whom was being closely followed by a rather bored looking Mrs. Malfoy.

"How could you embarrass us like that!?" Aurora shouted as she shook in rage. "Do you know how long we have known the Malfoys? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Hermione would have retorted with an equally angry shout had she not been busy gaping at her mother who was now lifting her arm to backhand her. Hermione flinched, but the blow never came. When she reopened her eyes, she was shocked to see that Narcissa had caught Aurora's hand in mid-swing.

"You obviously don not know of our children's past." Narcissa commented cooly. Then she added, "Draco deserved it."

Both Hermione and her mother stared unbelievingly at the calm, collected blonde woman before them. Narcissa, however, looked the same as ever. Her stature betrayed the fact that she had said anything remotely out of place. Then she turned to Aurora and said, "I would like to speak with Annika alone."

Aurora pursed her lips into a tight frown before adhering to her request. Hermione could tell that her mother was less then pleased about the immediate dismissal. After the door had been closed properly, Narcissa sighed to herself and sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"You could have handled that situation so much better." Narcissa said, referring to the battle Hermione and Draco had started during dinner. "He was only trying to rile you up as he always does. Lucius used to do the same to me.

"Well, he's damn good about it!" Hermione seethed as her mind recalled every little thing Malfoy had done just to piss her and her friends off, which was quite a bit at that.

"_True,_ but that's just life." Narcissa reasoned. "Besides, if you always allow him to see you weaknesses, he'll expose them for his entertainment as he did tonight."

"But why do I have to marry _him_ of all people? Can't I have a say in all this?" Hermione asked as a tear streaked down her tan cheek.

"Annika, you must understand that Draco is the safest choice for you and your family." Narcissa explained, "He _will_ protect you regardless of you past. Other suitors would take advantage of you and turn you in to the Dark Lord for their own personal gain and if you were to marry the Weasley boy, you would automatically be sentenced to death along with your family. My child has more sense then to turn you in. I've raised him to be above such petty trifles to gain other's good graces."

Hermione grew pale and frightened at the mentioning of being turned in to Voldemort. Narcissa saw this and put a motherly arm around her shoulders. "This is why Aurora's so angry with you. She believes that without this marriage, you will die. We can't loose you again, Anni."

"Oh, I feel so stupid!" Hermione cried as she hugged Narcissa. "Mum and Dad only want what's best for me and I've already shoved it in their faces! I don't even know the first thing about being a Pureblood. I'll stick out like a sore thumb and all their hard work will be for nothing." she moaned sadly.

"No you won't." Narcissa assured her, "I won't allow it!"

"What in Merlin's name _are _you on about? Look at me, I'm a bloody hopeless mess! I've been raised as a _Muggle_, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head in doubt.

"Nonsense, child! You were raised by _Wizards_ who were acting as Muggles." Narcissa pointed out. "That in its self means that there's bound to be a few kinks in your Muggle ways. How would you like it if I were give you Pureblood etiquette lessons? Then you'd be sure to blend in with the crowd!"

"Really!? You'd do that for _me?_" she perked up a little bit upon hearing this.

"Of course, I'd be delighted to." Narcissa smiled kindly.

"Narcissa, why are you helping me?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Well, can you promise not to tell Draco?" Hermione shook her head 'yes.' Narcissa whispered to Hermione a secret she had kept for years. "When I was pregnant with Draco, I wished that he would be a baby girl."

After that, the mood lightened considerably as the room filled with amused laughter. Hermione gave Narcissa a warm hug and thanked her sincerely.

"No problem, dear." she replied with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early!"

As Hermione watched Narcissa leave, she gained a new respect and understanding for her family and the Malfoys. With this in mind, she traveled through the Manor's great halls to find her parents and to apologize for her bad behavior. Then she sat down and shared with them the long stories and dangers she had experienced throughout her life.

When she was done, her mother was in tears and her father was smiling proudly. Each gave her a hug and a kiss. Her mother also apologized for her harsh words the hour before. All and all things went well and when Hermione retired for the night she felt happy and relaxed. That night, Hermione slept peacefully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N:** I know it's kind of a short chapter, but it'll do for now. Thank you for all of your kind reviews! You guys are the best!


	5. Chapter 5

**Granger, Zabini, or Malfoy?**

By: Keshia Kay Mansell

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Last Time:**

_As Hermione watched Narcissa leave, she gained a new respect and understanding for her family and the Malfoys. With this in mind, she traveled through the Manor's great halls to find her parents and to apologize for her bad behavior. Then she sat down and shared with them the long stories and dangers she had experienced throughout her life._

_When she was done, her mother was in tears and her father was smiling proudly. Each gave her a hug and a kiss. Her mother also apologized for her harsh words the hour before. All and all things went well and when Hermione retired for the night she felt happy and relaxed. That night, Hermione slept peacefully. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 5: Humiliation And Selfeshness **

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. Today was her first day of lessons with Narcissa on proper Pureblood etiquette and she was beyond nervous. She and Blaise had just apparated to Malfoy Manor and were currently standing in the middle of what appeared to be a very well kept garden. Blaise held out his arm for her to grasp. She gave him an odd look before complying.

"When being escorted to another Pureblood's home or business it is always proper for the male to guide the female like I am to you now." he explained kindly.

"I feel as if I'm being escorted to a dance." Hermione giggled. "Does this mean you're going to help Narcissa with my lessons?"

"Of course." he replied, "If Narcissa were to ask Draco to help you with this, I think he'd die from laughing too hard."

"It would serve him right." she said spitefully as her face scrunched up. "He'd only make fun of me. I can just hear him now, 'A Pureblood taking Pureblood lessons!?'"

"You do know that you're going to have to make amends with him, right? I can't imagine that you two would have that great of a marriage if you're constantly at each other's throats."

"I don't think that there's any possible way for us _not_ to be at each other's throats." Hermione replied with a snort as a house elf led them inside the Manor.

"My Mistress will be here shortly." the elf said with a bow before disappearing with a _crack!_

"Annika, Blaise! How wonderful that you could come!" Narcissa's voice bubbled in glee as she greeted her guests. The cold demeanor she had put on the day before had totally vanished. Blaise gave her an odd look. "Lucius and Draco have gone to _Diagon Alley_ for the day." she explained to him. Blaise gave her a small smile in understanding. "This way, darlings! This type of thing can't teach itself, you know!"

With that said, she led them to the main ballroom that was located off of the left wing of the manor. The room was positively massive! Hermione couldn't help but to gawk at it's elegant Victorian style.

"Oh, Narcissa! It's so beautiful!" she gushed.

"Wait until you see ours." Blaise whispered into her ear.

"We have a ballroom?" she questioned. He only nodded in response.

"Alright, Annika." Narcissa began, "I think that we should start with the basics. In our society the male is always the leader, much like you classic high Muggle society. But there are a few differences of course. First of all, when a male approaches you at public gatherings whether it be to dance or simply converse, you must give him a curtsy in greeting. He, in return will kiss the knuckles of your right hand. Blaise, come help me demonstrate." Hermione watched attentively as they did what she had explained. "Now you try."

Hermione waited for her brother to calmly approach her before she gave him a clumsy, yet adequate curtsy. When she stood strait again, he gently took her hand and kissed her knuckle. Hermione couldn't help but to blush. She'd never had to do such a thing in her life. When they had finished, Narcissa clapped approvingly while giggling at Hermione's awkwardness.

"Very good! It needs a bit of work, but It'll be fine for now." she smiled. "Next, I think we should work on your dancing skills. Have you ever danced before?"

"Only once." Hermione blushed as she remembered how terrible of a dancer she was. Viktor had teased her about it for months! "It was at the Yule Ball held for the Goblet of Fire in fourth year."

"I see… Blaise do a casual waltz with her. I want to see what she remembers." Narcissa announced as she clapped her hands twice an the music started. To Hermione, the song was going at a very irrational speed. She kept accidentally stepping on Blaise and even tripped him once. But the most embarrassing bit was at the end when he went to dip her. Not expecting it, she jumped at just the wrong time causing both of them to fall in a heap at the floor and Narcissa to burst out laughing.

Just when she had thought she'd die of embarrassment, more laughter filled the ballroom. She stood up to see that Draco and Lucius had apparently entered the room just before the fall. Draco was clutching his sides in agony and Lucius was smirking with amusement as his wife held on to him for balance while in her hysterics. Blaise gave her an apologetic look before rolling his eyes at the blond family in front of them.

"Did you see that!?" Draco howled with laughter, "They're even worse than drunk pixies!"

Hermione's face turned beat red at the comment. "Well at least I'm trying! I haven't really had a reason to learn how, ok?" she defended herself.

"I'd give up if I were you, Zabini. With those moves you'll only hurt yourself!" Draco taunted much to his parent's amusement.

"Why I ought to…" she muttered darkly as she started to raise her wand. Blaise attempted to stop her, but not before she place a well aimed hex on Draco causing him to grow a gray tail and mew like a cat. This time it was he who his parents laughed at. He hissed angrily before once again leaving the room followed by a chuckling Blaise.

"Lucius, why are you both home so early? You were gone for a half an hour at the most." Narcissa asked after she recomposed herself.

"Draco and I were ambushed by some fairly angry Weasleys and that Potter boy. They wanted to see _Hermione_." Lucius explained dryly.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are they alright?" she asked in a worried voice. Lucius gave his wife a strange look. Normally Hermione was always on guard around him since he was a Death Eater and all. Reading the confusion on her husband's face, Narcissa decided to shed some light on the situation.

"I told her that we plan to protect her." she said simply. "Though I must admit that I did leave a few things out…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. As far as she knew, the Malfoys were protecting her out of loyalty to their closest friends.

"Well I suppose you'll have to speak with Dumbledore about that." Narcissa said absently as she examined her nails.

"Yes, it isn't safe to talk about this _here_." Lucius said glaring at his wife who simply ignored him.

"Okay…" Hermione trailed off awkwardly before re-asking her previous question. "So how are my friends?"

"Fine for the most part, but the sure are nosey." Lucius said in annoyance. "Apparently your little friends believe that because you are living with your rightful family, we have somehow brain-washed you into not writing to them."

"Oh no!" Hermione paled. In all of her excitement she had forgotten to write her friends! The last time they had heard from her was the night that Professor Dumbledore had rescued her from her aunt and uncle's house. "They must be worried sick!"

"Something along the lines of that." Lucius replied. "At least Arthur had enough sense to remain quiet. I never have liked him, but Dumbledore did well by keeping him informed."

"I'm still confused about that." Hermione commented. "Even if you're trying to protect me, I still don't understand why you keep referring to Professor Dumbledore in such a friendly manor. Isn't he supposed to be your enemy?"

"That is precisely the reason why you have a special meeting with him before school starts." Lucius said in a tired fashion. He didn't like being badgered by so many questions at once.

"I do!?" she squealed. She had so many questions to ask the man that her head might burst.

"All in due time, dear." Narcissa said warmly. "Now let's go get some lunch!"

Feeling her stomach rumble beneath her robes, Hermione gladly followed the couple into the direction of the dining room. When they arrived, Blaise and an agitated, yet tailless Draco were already seated at the table talking about Quidditch. When the elder Malfoys and Hermione sat, they stopped their sports chatter and began to chow on the sandwiches that appeared on the table before them. To Hermione's dismay, a salad and some crackers appeared before her. Apparently, Pureblood females didn't like to eat much. Hermione sighed and picked up her fork to take a bite, but Narcissa stopped her.

"Place your napkin on your lap first." she said calmly. Hermione heard Draco snicker from across the table as she did what she was told. "Take small bites." she added in afterthought as she tended to her own salad. Hermione glared at her salad as she took a small fork full from the bowl. After a few moments of silence, Draco decided that he would test his little ex-Mudblood's manners.

"Are you always so dull? This is even worse than when we're in school." he sneered. He watched as she stiffened in response, but said nothing. Apparently he'd have to work a little harder to get her riled today. Draco smirked as a particularly interesting thought occurred to him. "So when are you going to tell Pothead and Weasley about our little engagement?" He knew his words effected her far greater this time because her eyes darkened until they glittered dangerously. Perfect.

"And why would _you_ care about what they think?" she asked in an icy tone. Both Blaise and Narcissa gave Draco a warning glare, which he promptly ignored.

"_Well_… doesn't this little arrangement make you the enemy?" he smiled in a devious way. "Won't they hate you for breaking their little trust club? They'll exclude you now. They'll never want to speak to you again."

Hermione abruptly stood from the table, surprising those at it. Her eyes never once left Draco's as she looked down upon him with her stony gaze.

"My friends are none of _your_ concern. We have been through more things than your spineless, cowardice could ever imagine. They _will_ accept me for me and not because I will be married to a monster like you." she said with deathly poise. Her mood did not lighten as she turned to Narcissa and Lucius. "Thank you for your time. Blaise, lets go."

Blaise did not fight her request. He bid the Malfoys goodbye, before following his sister out the door. "Are you alright?" he asked when they had once again reached the the gardens.

"N-no." she replied in a shaky voice. She stopped and turned to face him with silent tears in her sad, blue eyes. "What if he's right, Blaise? What if they don't accept me?" Blaise gave her an odd look as he gazed into her worried eyes. Before answering, he leaned forward and gave her a strong hug. He could feel her tears fall on his shoulder.

"If they do not accept you, then they are not truly your friends." he said after some thought. "But they will, Annika, trust me. If they see the young woman standing before me as I do, then they will never betray your friendship."

"Thank you, Blaise." she whispered as she kissed her brother on his cheek. "Thank you for everything."

"I'm always here for you, Annika. You know that, right?" he asked her. She smiled at him and was about to answer when she suddenly gasped and looked past him. Before he could ask about what had startled her, she was gone. She had apparated home.

Blaise turned around and saw the grim-faced Draco observing him from the edge of the garden. Blaise scowled as he approached his friend. "What the hell did you think you were doing egging her on like that? She's having a hard enough time without your bullshit, Draco!" he yelled.

"Why was she crying?" Draco asked calmly, once again ignoring his friend's outbursts.

"She is crying because _you_ reminded her about her friends might react! How would you feel if you woke up one day and realized that your life was a lie and that you're actually the very thing that you've always fought against? Put yourself in her shoes for once and stop being so damn selfish!"

Draco gave him a thoughtful look and frowned. "She's never taken anything I've said seriously before, so why is she now?"

"She's scared, Draco. Nothing this devastating has ever happened to her before." Blaise answered sadly. "She's so confused right now that she doesn't know what to do."

"I was only trying to have some fun." Draco said seriously. "You know, like at school. I didn't think I'd actually make her cry."

"You're right, you didn't think. This isn't school, it's life." Blaise said with scorn. "If you two are ever to have a peaceful marriage, this crap has got to stop! At least she's trying. What have you done to help the situation?" Draco remained silent. "Exactly. You've done nothing. I hope you're happy."

Draco looked like he was about to say something, but Blaise was fed up with his uncaring attitude and apparated on the spot leaving Draco to think things over. He walked across the garden and sat down on a bench. He had really screwed things up this time. Who was he kidding? Blaise was right, they needed to stop these petty fights and actually get to know each other. The whole reason that he was marrying Annika was to protect her and yet all he'd done was add salt to her wounds.

That night when Draco re-entered the Manor, her had a determined look on his face. He _would_ make things better and he'd start tomorrow. Better then than later.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N:** Draco's went a bit too far this time! But I wonder what he'll do to fix this little problem? And what was Lucius and Narcissa hinting about? Read more to find out!


End file.
